bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Tattica:005
__TOC__ Generalità Il lavoro di Noel sugli Dei Caduti continua con la Dea della Creazione! Dopo aver speso giorni e notti studiando la divinità e quale sarebbe potuto essere il suo destino, una nuova Unità Clone è pronta a testare la tua forza. Prepara la tua squadra, lo scontro ha inizio! Questo Trial sarà disponibile solo dopo aver completato Tattica:002 e Tattica:003 nel Laboratorio degli evocatori. Ricompense *Maxwell Dea del Principio *3,000,000 Zel *100,000 ESP *1 gemma Preparazione *È consentito usare 1 squadra e un 1 set oggetti. Andranno inserite 5 unità nel Team Principale ed altre 8 come Ricambi. *Le due squadre deve avere unità uniche, non è quindi possibile utilizzare la stessa unità sia nel Team Principale che nei Ricambi! *È possibile selezionare fino a 3 Unità dalla Lista Amici, 1 come Leader e le altre 2 come Sub-Unit. *Tra prima e seconda battaglia e possibile effettuare un cambio tra i 3 coL scelti in modo da cambiare LS di supporto *Gli oggetti non verranno ripristinati in caso di sconfitta. Scegliete le vostre scorte con cura. Leader Raccomandati: *Leader che hanno aumento parametri e mitigazione in Abilità Leader Unità Raccomandate: ''' * Unità che infliggono alterazioni di stato (solo per la prima battaglia, vanno tolte nella seconda) * Mitigatori da due turni * Unità che rimuovono le anomalie (Status Cleaner e Status Preventer) Battaglie Battaglia 1 '''Juggernaut *Infligge Ferita, Paralisi e Debolezza. *''Magnetron'' - Combo di 8 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici con il 15% di probabilità di infliggere Paralisi *''Graviton'' - Attacco di tuono su tutti i nemici *''Magnetismo'' - Potente combo di 10 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici & riduce efficacia barra BB del 70% *Ogni 4 turni **''Neoplasma Blast'' - Potente combo di 10 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici on il 15% di probabilità di infliggere Paralisi *A 0% PS **Si trasforma in Demon Abaddon Demon Abaddon *Infligge tutte le alterazioni di stato. *''Catene dello sciocco'' - Combo di 5 attacchi di oscurità su tutti i nemici *''Buco Nero'' - Combo di 5 attacchi di oscurità su tutti i nemici *''Black Force'' - Combo di 6 attacchi di oscurità su tutti i nemici *''Evil Hole'' - Combo di 8 attacchi di oscurità su tutti i nemici & recupera 100~130% dei PS relativo al danno inflitto *''Necro Curse'' - Combo di 6 attacchi di oscurità su tutti i nemici & 100% di probabilità di infliggere Maledizione, Paralisi, Veleno, e Malattia. *Ogni 3 turni (Il contatore inizia all'inizio dello scontro con Juggernaut.) **''Esilio'' - Combo di 5 attacchi di oscurità su un singolo nemico & rimuove tutti i potenziamenti **Mettere tutte le unità in guardia questo turno è ALTAMENTE raccomandato *A < 66% PS **''Portale della Morte'' - Apocalittica combo di 12 attacchi di oscurità su un singolo nemico che infligge il 700% dei PS di danno & riduce completamente la barra BB **''Portale di Morte'' è usato quattro volte a questa soglia **La mitigazione al 100% è altamente raccomandata a questo turno per evitare potenziali morti. *A < 30% PS **''Portale di Morte'' - Apocalittica combo di 12 attacchi di oscurità su un singolo nemico che infligge il 700% dei PS di danno & riduce completamente la barra BB **''Portale di Morte'' è usato quattro volte a questa soglia **È raccomandato avere la mitigazione al 100% attiva quando si supera questa soglia *A 0% PS **Transizione a battaglia 2 Battaglia 2 Maxwell creatore *''NOTE:E' consigliato usare ubb da idolo all'inizio della sfida, senza però poi portare Maxwell a cambiare forma, altrimenti la sua omni si arrabbierà non poco. L'idolo poi torna molto utile ---- '''ABILITA':' *''Genesi'' - Combo di 15 attacchi di Luce su tutti i nemici *''Meteora'' - Combo di 5 attacchi di Luce su su un nemico che infligge un danno fisso di 50,000 PS *''Resurrection'' - Potente combo di 10 attacchi di Luce su tutti i nemici & recupera 150% dei PS del danno inflitto. Usato una volta a 75% PS *Ogni 4 turni **''Inno Sacro'' - Aumenta ATT del 30% e DIF del 200% & aggiunge Idolo Alato a se stesso **''Rune'' - Potente combo di 7 attacchi di Luce su su un nemico, aggiunge l'effetto di ignora DIF agli attacchi & rimuove tutti i potenziamenti *Ogni 5 turni **''Destiny'' - Potentissima combo di 15 attacchi di Luce su tutti i nemici che infligge il 250% dei PS di danno **''Destiny'' Verrà usato 2 volte ogni decimo turno *A < 70% PS **''Infinità'' - Potentissima combo di 33 attacchi di Luce su tutti i nemici **La mitigazione UBB è raccomandata *A < 50% PS **Si trasforma in Maxwell Dea del Principio Maxwell Dea del Principio *''NOTE:'' **Una volta che avrà usato Overdrive è consentito usare UBB (è anche consigliato un UBB da nuke visto che va uccisa 3 volte). **Nel turno in cui dovrebbe usare Overdrive è consentito usare UBB. ---- ABILITA': *Ha 13,200,000 PS *Ogni volta che un'unità verrà uccisa, Maxwell curerà 440,000 PS *Il contatore dei turni da Maxwell Creatore valgono ancora *''Genesi Primitiva'' - Potente combo di 20 attacchi di Luce su tutti i nemici, aumenta il rateo di critico del 10% per 3 turni, danno critico del 20% per 3 turni & danno elementale del 20% per 3 turni **Usato ogni turno *''Ecphoria of Inception'' - Potente combo di 33 attacchi di Luce e Oscurità su tutti i nemici, aumenta il rateo di critico del 10% per 3 turni, danno critico del 30% per 3 turni & danno elementale del 20% per 3 turni **Non usato durato durante l'intera battaglia. *''Meteora in Codice'' - Combo di 5 attacchi di Luce su su un nemico che infligge un danno fisso di 55,000 PS & riduce ATT e REC del 50% *Ogni 4 turni **''Inno Sacro'' - Aggiunge Idolo alato a se stessa **''Runa Akashic'' - Combo di 7 attacchi di Luce su un nemico (unità casuale) & rimuove tutti i potenziamenti **Raccomandato mettere tutti in guardia questo turno *Ogni 5 turni **''Runa del Destino'' - Combo di 15 attacchi di Luce su un singolo nemico che infligge 130%dei PS di danno & rimuove tutti i potenziamenti su l'unità con più o meno PS. **Succede due volte nei turni multipli di 10: l'unità con più E meno PS o l'unità con più PS e la seconda unità con più PS. **Mettere in guardia con ulteriore guardia aggiunta con LS è ALTAMENTE raccomandata per sopravvivere a Runa del Destino e agli attacchi successivi. *se un UBB viene utilizzato prima di Overdrive i seguenti attacchi verranno attivati **''Return of the Origin'' - combo di 20 attacchi di Luce su tutti i nemici (riduce i PS a 1), riduce del 100% le barre BB & rimuove tutti i potenziamenti (compresi i suoi) **Al primo utilizzo di UBB ***''Rebirth's Beginnings'' - Aumenta ATT del 40% e DIF del 80% & aggiunge idolo alato a se stessa **Al secondo utilizzo di UBB ***''Destruction and Creation'' - Aumenta ATT del 50% e DIF del 80% & aumenta il numero di hit (+1) **Al terzo utilizzo di UBB ***''Ultimate Creation'' - Aumenta ATT del 50% e DIF del 80%, aumenta il numero di hit (+1) & riduce il danno subito del 50% *A < 50% PS **Usa Genesi del Verso **''Genesi del Verso'' - Potente combo di 20 attacchi di Luce su tutti i nemici & riduce le barre BB del 40% a fine turno *A < 15% PS **''Overdrive'' - Riduce il danno del 100% & aggiunge idolo alato a se stessa ***UBB è permesso il turno seguente (il turno in cui dovrebbe fare Esistenza ) **Il turno dopo Overdrive ***''Esistenza'' - Potente combo di 42 attacchi di Luce e Oscurità su tutti i nemici, aggiunge tutti gli elementi agli attacchi & aumenta il danno elementale del 20% per 3 turni *A < 0% PS **La prima volta: Resuscita con 1,320,000 PS, si rimuove il precedente idolo alato e se ne rimette immediatamente un altro su se stessa **La seconda volta: Resuscita con 5% dei PS e si rimuove il precedente idolo alato **Se non si uccide Maxwell entro l'intervallo dei 4 turni dopo la rimozione del secondo idolo alato, si entrerà in un loop.